Tokyo is messed up
by KiraixSuki
Summary: After moving to Tokyo, Sakura wasn't the happiest. She befreinds Kagome and Inuyasha,and then accidently gets a hold on a jewel shard and falls down the well. What adventures await her in Feudal Japan? Inu/Kag San/Mir Chapter 9 up. Rated T to be safe
1. Welcome to Tokyo

This is my first story, so I'm excited. I'll try to keep updated and I'm sorry if I don't. Enjoy! Inu/Kag San/Mir

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Welcome to Tokyo!

Kagome picked up Buyo, and put him gently on the ground. "I'm studying, Buyo. Go play with Sota." Kagome shut the door on Buyo's way out, before plopping down on her bed and picking up the nearest book. 'Ok, I can do this. It's only math, how hard can it be?' She stared at the equations on the page, trying to understand. "Ugh! I don't get it!" Kagome, now getting frustrated sighed and began to write down guesses, hoping some of them were right.

About two hours later, she was done and feeling stressed. "Okay, next book." Kagome glared determinedly at her science book, and picked it up. 'Okay, chromosomes and genes. I know this stuff.' She copied the questions and answers piece of paper. 'Now all I have to do is study for a test.'

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Kagome's frustration boiled over when she heard that terribly familiar voice. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome shouted. The crash was heard three blocks away, where a new resident happened to be moving in.

"Mom, did you here that crash?" Sakura yelled, as she ran down the stairs. A woman, about thirty-five was struggling with a large box, trying to get it through the door. "No dear, you must've imagined it. Could you help me with this? My clothes are getting dirty." Sakura sighed, and ran over to help her mom. Her mom's name was Ruka Hoshiki. Ruka was older looking, because she was over worked. Her face was creased with worry wrinkles and her hair was starting to loose its color. They had to move to Tokyo, because of Ruka's job.

Sakura had been extremely reluctant to move. She had a great life back home. She had a sensei in shuriken, a hidden knife throwing art. She had mastered it, too. She had great friends, even though she didn't have a lot considering she kept to herself. She had also started training to use a staff. The staff was unique. It was a metallic, black color, and it had many different icons covering it's midsection.

When Sakura wasn't using the staff, she pressed one of the icons and the staff would become smaller, to the point where it was as long as a normal sized cup. When she was fighting, she would press that same icon and it would expand to her size. I

f she pressed the butterfly shaped icon, a blade would come out of the top of the staff. This was Sakura's favorite part, because it was an extremely rare ability for a staff. If she pressed the butterfly icon again, the blade would disappear. Of course, she had to master the actual staff before she could start fighting with the blade. At least, that's what her sensei told her.

When the staff was in its smaller form, she kept it under her sleeve. Her mom didn't approve of her lessons, but she was so busy she couldn't exactly stop them. 'I probably won't have much time to practice here.' Sakura thought miserably.

Sakura took the box from her mom's arms and walked towards the living room. "This is the lamp right?" Sakura asked her mom. "Yes, put it on the smaller table, please." Sakura nodded to herself and placed the box down beside a table. She removed the tape and carefully pulled out the over-sized lamp. "I don't think it will fit on the table." Sakura said to no one in particular.

Of course, the lamp did fit, but just barely. After unpacking several more boxes, Sakura went upstairs to sleep. She was starting a new school tomorrow, and was extremely nervous about it. 'I guess I'll have to wait and see.' Sakura sighed, brushed her teeth, put on pajamas and went to bed. The bed was the only thing in the room, along with her luggage, shuriken, and her staff. After setting her alarm for six thirty, Sakura rolled over and fell asleep.

Sakura was rudely woken up, by the irritating noise of her alarm clock going off. She made a face and turned it off. She then dragged herself out of bed, and walked towards her bags. Her new school uniform was laying on top. 'Mom must've went and got it.' Sakura realized, as she scooped up the uniform and a couple shuriken. 'It's not like anyone will know I have them with me.' She thought, as she walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Kagome sighed angrily, as she picked up her bag and ran down stairs. Inuyasha followed her, silently. "Bye mom!" Kagome called as she ran out the door, grabbing something off the coat rack. "Bye honey! Bye Inuyasha be safe!" Kagome's mom called. "Here!" Kagome said as she flung Inuyasha a base ball cap. Inuyasha made a face but put it on. Kagome was in a bad mood and he didn't want to be 'sat'.

Kagome and Inuyasha just barely made it to the subway in time. As they filed in, Kagome bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—hey, you're wearing the same uniform as me. Are you a new student?" Kagome's eyes appraised a rather short looking girl, with big brown eyes and shoulder length, teased hair. She looked pretty adorable, but Kagome knew she was probably her own age.

"Oh, um, it's okay. You didn't mean too. Yes, I'm new to Tokyo." Kagome was expecting her to say more, or at least say her name, but the girl merely stared. "What's your name? I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, trying to be friendly. The girl's eyes softened slightly. "I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you, Kagome." Sakura said quietly.

Kagome noticed she didn't say her last name, but she didn't really mind. "Well then, welcome to Tokyo, Sakura!" Kagome said happily. Sakura smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you." Meanwhile, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. 'How can she change moods so quickly?! That's not fair!' He snorted. "Hey Kagome, how come you're all happy-go-lucky with her, and then you're all rude and snobby to me?" Inuyasha asked, fuming.

Kagome's good mood was gone, and Inuyasha instinctively backed up. "She's not pushing me around," Kagome said angrily. " And I don't push you around!" "Yes you do too!" The two began to argue, much to Sakura's amusement. 'Welcome to Tokyo, huh? I guess this won't be so bad after all.' Sakura smiled to herself.

* * *

A/N- I'll try to update daily. I'll try to make future chapters have different lengths. Thanks for reading! Review!


	2. The Shrine

Yay! My second chapter. I'm excited about it so far. : D I tried to add more spaces this time. I think I'll get better at adding them as the chapters go on.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

The Shrine

After about five minutes of standing and watching the girl named Kagome and the strange boy fight, Sakura started to notice the boy's clothing.

He was wearing a long, red, old fashioned kimono, with no shoes. His hair was long and white, and his eyes were a rare shade of gold. A strange beaded necklace laid on his neck. He wore a single base ball cap that contrasted with his kimono. He even had extremely long nails that looked more like claws to Sakura.

Was he a cosplayer? Perhaps that's what he did to earn a living. Maybe she'd watch him perform, sometime.

Sakura wondered if they were cosplaying at that moment. They were getting a lot of weird stares and some people were throwing coins at them. 'Maybe for self defense?' She thought as the boy yelled something in Kagome's face. "That's it! Inuyasha, sit!" The boy, apparently named Inuyasha slammed into the subway floor in a very realistic way. 'Yes, definitely cosplaying.' Sakura thought, nodding to herself.

Parents pulled their children away from the scene. Sakura giggled, and Kagome turned to her. "You guys are really good cosplayers!" Sakura said quietly. Kagome visibly sweat dropped.

* * *

'So we look like cosplayers? I have to be more careful! I completely forgot we were in a subway cart! Ugh, the people must thing I'm some kind of freak!' Kagome sulked, and then turned to look at Sakura. She was staring at Kagome, looking highly amused.

Kagome laughed awkwardly. 'I guess she's not that bad. Maybe I'll sit by her at lunch.' Kagome thought. Sakura was smiling, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. 'I'll learn a little more about her.' Kagome nodded to herself determinedly. "So, Sakura where are you from?" Kagome asked ignoring the groaning Inuyasha behind her. Sakura ignored him too.

"Actually, I lived in Hiroshima. My dad died when I was little, so my mom had to get a better job. She did, but we have to travel a lot because of it." Kagome filled with sympathy and understanding.

"My dad died when I was young, too." Kagome was going to bring up Inuyasha, but decided better on it. "Hiroshima is far away. Did you like the school there?" Sakura shook her head yes. "Ya, it was fine." Sakura said. Kagome then recognized their stop. "We get off here." Kagome said, looking at Sakura, and then back at their stop. Sakura didn't know when her stop was so she just went with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha watched as the two girls chatted quietly. Kagome had to start most of the conversations, considering Sakura was kind of reluctant to talk. Inuyasha didn't know why Kagome didn't just leave the poor girl alone.

"Well, did you have a boyfriend back in Hiroshima?" Kagome asked, a little nosily. Sakura giggled silently and shook her head no. Kagome reminded Sakura of her friends back home. "Look, there's the school!" Kagome pointed out.

* * *

Sakura sat in her last period, tapping her pencil on the desk. 'This is terrible.' Sakura thought miserably. She looked back at Kagome. Sakura watched as Kagome furiously wrote notes down. She glanced repeatedly at the board then back at her desk.

Sakura wondered why Kagome wrote so furiously. Her first thought was that she was behind. She would ask Kagome after class. Right now, she had to focus on learning. It was only a few moments later when the bell rang.

Sakura picked up her notebook, her binder and her pencil, and then stuffed them in her book bag. Kagome walked up to her, looking sulky. Sakura blinked. "What's wrong? Why were you writing so… angrily?" She asked Kagome.

Kagome sighed and then offered a little smile. "I guess I didn't tell you. I'm really behind on my grades because… I've been sick a lot recently." Sakura nodded.

Kagome's friends ran over. "Hey Kagome, who's this?" Yuka asked curiously. Eri and Ayumi looked curious too. Kagome stuffed her notebooks in her bag and looked up.

"This is Sakura. She transferred here from Hiroshima." Kagome said, looking at Sakura. "Hi." Sakura said, not really knowing what else to say. She felt awkward.

"Hey Kagome, can we come over to your house today to study?" Eri asked, grinning. Kagome knew they really didn't need the invitation. They would go anyway. Kagome sighed again.

Ayumi nodded enthusiastically. "Sakura can come too!" She said cheerfully. Sakura took an instant liking to Ayumi. She just looked… innocent.

"Ya everyone can. Inuyasha is here today, though." Kagome said, hoping to discourage them. It only made them more enthusiastic.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome said.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine about twenty minutes later. "Okay, we're here." Kagome said. Everyone was panting slightly from the long walk up the stairs. Sakura gasped. "It- It's beautiful!" She said, staring in complete shock and awe.

Sakura began to walk towards the Sacred Tree. It had such an ominous aura, like none she had ever felt before! Kagome frowned. "Have you never seen a shrine?" Yuka asked. Sakura shook her head no.

"That's the Sacred Tree. It's been alive for thousands of years!" A withered and cocky voice said. Everyone looked up. Kagome's Grandpa walked over to Sakura. "Do you want to hear it's legend?" Her Grandpa asked.

Sakura blinked and then looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head no. The other girls began giggling, and Sakura cracked a smile.

"I think I'm good. Maybe another time." Sakura said, grinning. Kagome's Grandpa shook his head. "You younger people have no respect for history!" All the girls began laughing. As Sakura began to quiet down, something caught her eye.

"Kagome, what's the mini shrine over there?" Sakura asked. Kagome stopped laughing and looked at the well house. 'How weird. Why would she take an interest in that?' Kagome thought, looking at Sakura.

'Can Sakura feel its aura? I thought only Inuyasha and I could feel it!' Sakura stared in curiosity at the mini shrine. It felt like there was a strange magic coming from inside. It wanted her to go to it.

* * *

A/N Hopefully this one was a little better. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days.

Review!


	3. Where am I? Part one

Hiya! Well I decided since spring break will end today I need to go ahead and write chapter three. Here we go! I'm still working on adding more spaces and editing, so bare with me.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Where am I? Part 1

Kagome led her friends into her home. All of them, save Sakura, were talking about the latest high school gossip.

"Do you think Kihiru will start dating Tamiko again? I would've figured he'd learn by now." Eri said.

"Well, he does seem to have taken an interest in her yet again. I think it will end in the same way though. Tamiko always knows how to ruin good relationships." Yuka agreed.

"I think they'll be fine! I've talked to Tamiko recently and she is doing a lot better! They're a cute pair!" Ayumi said, smiling. Sakura stared at her.

'She's almost like a child.' Sakura thought.

Meanwhile, Kagome had spotted the base ball cap on the coat rack. Inuyasha wasn't wearing it. If he came down, everyone would see his ears!

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, running down stairs. As caught up to the girls, his ear began to twitch. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Sakura stared. They started screaming. "What is he!?" "It has ears!" "Kagome is dating a monster!" Inuyasha, alerted by all their screaming pulled out Tetsuaiga. Kagome stared wide eyed at the scene playing before her. "What's wrong! Is it a demon?!" Inuyasha said, waving Tetsuaiga around. He almost cut Sakura in half. All of the girls fainted.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome screamed. Everyone jumped and turned around to stare at her.

Yuka blinked. "Inuyasha is here? Where?" It wasn't two seconds later when Inuyasha ran down the stairs.

Just as Inuyasha ran into view, Kagome screamed our favorite command. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

Everyone was so confused with what was going on, that they didn't notice Kagome running towards Inuyasha with the base ball cap in her hand.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sakura said suddenly. All attention turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, what's your boyfriend doing here? Is he going to help us study?" Ayumi asked.

Inuyasha sat up and twitched. "Boyfriend?" He asked. Kagome immediately tried to explain. "You're my friend who's a boy!" She said, panicking.

The tension in the room visibly rose. Sakura, sensing this tried to break the ice.

"Kagome, I want to see your room!" She said quickly, her brown eyes wide.

Kagome took this for an opening. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed her friends and practically dragged them up the stairs, to her room.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi quickly began chatting again. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor, making faces at Kagome. Kagome was sweat dropping, and Sakura was sitting on Kagome's bed, trying not to laugh.

"Okay let's study!" Kagome said determinedly. The girls sighed, while Inuyasha 'humphed'.

The group studied for hours. It was now eight p.m., and everyone was hungry.

"Kagome, I'm hungry. Do you have any ramen?" Yuka asked. Eri and Ayumi nodded. Inuyasha was hungry too, but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to be 'sat'.

Sakura and Kagome however, were pretty content. 'Oh well, I suppose it won't matter if I make dinner. Mom, Sota and Grandpa aren't here anyways.' Kagome thought. "Yes, I have some. Go sit down at the table and I'll cook it." Kagome said.

Sakura noticed something. "Hey Kagome, where is your mom?" Sakura knew that Kagome's dad had died, so she had carefully avoided the word 'parents'.

"Probably shopping with the rest of my family." Kagome led them all downstairs and into the kitchen. All and all, Sakura thought Kagome's house was really nice. It was simple, but homey. She especially liked the mini shrine and the Sacred Tree.

Sakura didn't know what it was about them, but they felt special to her. "I don't have enough ramen for one person, so I'll just make a full meal. It will take at least an hour."

Sakura stared out the window, towards the mini shrine. "Hey Kagome, would you mind if I went and looked at the mini shrine?" Sakura asked.

Kagome wasn't really listening. "Sure." She said, pulling her ingredients together. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi chatted, and Inuyasha just leaned against the wall. He was still mad at Kagome for sitting him, and he was impatient because he was going to have to wait an hour to get food.

Sakura grinned to herself. "Okay, I'll be right back." She ran to open the door, but when she did she was greeted with a blast of cold air. She shut the door and ran back upstairs to get her jacket.

After several moments of looking around, Sakura finally decided it wasn't there. "I guess I left it at home this morning. It wasn't really cold. I probably didn't think I needed it." She said to herself.

The only jacket in the room was Kagome's. "Um, Kagome? I can't find my jacket. I think I left it at home. Do you mind if I borrow yours?" Sakura asked awkwardly. She felt bad about using Kagome's jacket, considering it was only the first day they knew each other.

Even so, Kagome reminded Sakura so much of her friends at Hiroshima. They had bonded so quickly… "Sure go ahead!" Kagome said. Sakura knew Kahome hadn't been paying attention, but didn't give it much thought.

Sakura suddenly stopped. 'Maybe I should take my staff and shuriken with me… well, it wouldn't hurt.'

Sakura ran over to her bag, and hid her shuriken around her clothing. She then slipped her staff into her sleeve, and grabbed Kagome's jacket.

Sakura pulled on the jacket, zipped it up and ran downstairs, and out the door.

'It sure is cold out here. The temperature really dropped.' Sakura thought as she half walked half ran to the mini shrine. The wind whistled through the Sacred Tree in a creepy way. The moon was covered up by dark clouds.

Sakura pulled the door to the mini shrine open, then shut it again once she was inside.

"Gosh, it's dark in here. I should've asked Kagome for a flask light." All Sakura saw was the stairs, which were slightly lit by the light from the house. Sakura grabbed the wooden rail and walked slowly down the stairs. Outside, the wind howled.

Once Sakura was at the bottom, she couldn't see anything. She silently stepped down from the stairs and walked forward.

Suddenly, her legs hit something and she fell forward. "Wh—What! Help!" Sakura screamed as she fell. The wind drowned her voice out.

She was falling! Was there a hole in the ground?! What was going on!?

Sakura expected to hit the bottom of the well, but she never did. She felt like she was floating. She looked down, or up. She couldn't tell which was which. In front of her, a light began to form.

"Am I going to land?" Sakura wondered aloud. She felt herself slowly coming to a stop.

"What was that?" Sakura was lying at the bottom of the well, looking up. She could see nothing above her but black. 'It must be the roof. It's a lot colder in here then I remember.'

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Somebody?" Sakura called. She felt the sides of the walls, and gripped a vine. She then began to climb up the vine, and stumbled out onto the ground.

She was extremely surprised when a blast of cold hit her, but even more surprised when the roof above her suddenly broke, and turned out to be clouds!

The moon broke through, lighting up Sakura's surroundings. She was in a clearing, completely surrounded by trees. The air around her was cold, and the ground was grass covered and wet with dew.

In the distance, a wolf howled. "Where am I?"

* * *

A/N I rushed this chapter. I wanted to get Sakura to Feudal Japan so the story could really start.

Review! :)


	4. Where am I? Part two

Hey people I've been busy with school work and I'm really happy to get back to the story. My computer has been down recently, so I'll edit my last chapter whenever I can. I know it was kind of rusty… Anyways, thanks for sticking with me this far. Feel free to leave comments about what you think I should add or take away. I really like hearing what you guys think of the story.

-KiraixSuki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha all credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Where am I? Part two

The moon disappeared behind the clouds, and Sakura was blind once again.

'Where am I?! I swear I just saw a forest! I heard a wolf howling, too! I can't be in Tokyo anymore! Maybe I hit my head on the bottom of the well. That must've been what happened.' Sakura thought, beginning to shiver.

"Gosh, even with a jacket it's cold." She said aloud. The wolf howled again, and Sakura began to walk in the opposite direction of it's sound.

After about five minutes of walking and tripping, Sakura decided she would just crawl. She was in the middle of the forest. She could see clearly enough to know that.

Sakura also had a terrible case of paranoia, like someone was watching her. 'Good thing I still have my shuriken and staff with me.' Sakura thought, trying to give herself at least an ounce of comfort.

She began to crawl faster, when she heard the bushes rustle behind her. 'That wasn't the wind!'

After hearing once more, Sakura picked herself up and started running, trying hard not to trip.

"Where are you going, little girl?" A voice asked her silkily. Sakura broke through into another clearing, at that moment. The moon began to peak through the clouds once more.

Sakura ran to the middle of the clearing, and turned around to look at the forest. 'Did I imagine the voice?' She thought, panting.

"Little girl, don't run. I'm very tired, I just need a snack." The smooth voice said again. It was defiantly male.

Sakura tied Kagome's jacket around her waist and pulled out her staff. She then held it away from her body and pressed the icon that would expand the staff.

"Are you going to fight me, girl?" The voice said. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Sakura took a battle stance, and rested her thumb on the butterfly icon.

"Who are you? Is this a joke? I swear if it is it's not funny!" Sakura said angrily, looking around. The voice chuckled.

Then Sakura felt it, an aura rised behind her. There was something off about it, like it wasn't human.

Sakura quickly pressed the butterfly, and wrenched the staff back. She then spun around to face whoever her opponent was. A surprised male stumbled back. His skin was extremely pale, and his eyes were blood red. His hair was shaggy, and black. He wore black armor, with a sword attached to his belt.

Then Sakura noticed, he was bleeding on his cheek. 'I got him,' She realized.

The man snarled. "You'll pay for that, wench!" The man said. Sakura was glaring, but truthfully, she was scared to death. "What are you? Where am I?" She yelled at him.

The man laughed at her and lunged. 'HE HAS CLAWS?!" Sakura realized, stumbling back. He landed to her right. "I'm a snake demon, foolish wench. You will pay for defying my whim." He said, growling.

'A demon!?' Sakura thought as she dodged another attack.

"What do you mean? Demons don't exist!" Sakura cried as she swung her staff out. She got him on the upper arm, but when he had lunged he had severely clawed her stomach. She was losing!

The man only laughed. "How ignorant. A human who doesn't know about demons. I would think that most villages would be telling rumors about how terrible we are. Of course, they're right. You should be terrified." His hissed the last word.

He lunged for her again, but Sakura had been expecting it this time. She shuffled the staff into her right hand and threw the three-pointed-star shuriken at his neck. It left a terrible wound in it's wake.

He stumbled back, surprised and injured. He hissed suddenly and disappeared before Sakura's very eyes. "Where did he go?..." Sakura said.

She tensed as she felt two odd auras behind her. She recognized one to be the snake demon's sword, and the other to be the snake demon. He was really trying to kill her!

Sakura managed to just barely dodge the sword. The snake demon was suddenly above her.

Sakura yelped and jumped to the left. The snake demon growled and lunged again. "Stop it!" Sakura screamed as she brought the staff above her head and jumped. He went right under her.

Sakura landed clumsily on his shoulders, then pulled out another shuriken and stabbed it into his shoulder. The demon howled in fury and pain.

The next thing Sakura saw was a sword tip heading towards her face. Luckily, she lost her balance and fell to the side. As she hit the ground, she heard the disgusting sound of flesh splitting and a bloody murder scream.

Sakura winced and covered her ears. It was the worst sound she had ever heard.

After that, there was silence. Sakura didn't move.

After about two minutes, Sakura finally rolled over to see what happened. The only thing in front of her was a sword, a pile of ashes and a forest.

'He, he killed himself trying to hit me.' Sakura realized, staring at the ash. She slowly rolled over and stood up.

"He called himself a snake demon, not just a demon. Is that indicating there are different types of demons?" Sakura wondered aloud. She walked around the clearing, picking up her shuriken and her staff.

As she bent down, she felt a shot of pain from her stomach. Sakura fell to her knees.

Sakura touched her stomach. She felt something warm and liquid spilling from it rapidly. 'That's right, he cut me. I must be in shock if I can't feel it.'

She crawled over and leaned against a tree. ' I'm going to get Kagome's jacket covered in blood!' Sakura realized

She hastily removed the jacket. Something pink and sparkling felt out of the jacket's pocket. Sakura frowned and picked up the object. 'What's this? A jewel piece?'

She stared at the small, pink jewel. Then she was brought back to reality by the pain in her stomach. "Ah!" She half yelled as she doubled over in pain.

'The feeling is starting to set back in. I need to get help!' Sakura thought. She prayed she wouldn't attract another demon.

"Help! Somebody please help!" Sakura called to anyone who could hear. "Help me, please!" She yelled again. To her relief, she heard to voices from the opposite side of the clearing.

"Miroku, I'm telling you I heard someone shouting." A woman argued, stepping into the clearing. She was wearing a green and pink kimono, with a giant boomerang strapped to her back.

A monk followed her. He wore a black and purple robe, with prayer beads wrapped around his right hand and holding a golden staff with the other.

'They don't look like demons…' Sakura's vision began to blur.

"Please, help me!" She mumbled. The woman and the monk's heads both turned to her.

The last thing Sakura saw was them both running towards her direction, then the ground rushing to meet her.

A/N- I didn't like this chapter very well, but the story should progress pretty evenly from this point on. Like I said, my computer hasn't been running this week so that's why I updated so late.


	5. Sango and Miroku

Hiya! I'm soo sorry I haven't been able to update. I had a dress rehearsal, performance and a big test this week. Next week I have more testing, so I'll try to update this week. Anyways, I'm probably going to start POVs in the next chapter, because I don't like narrating.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Rawr

* * *

How did you get this? The lecherous monk and the demon slayer

When Sakura woke up, her head hurt terribly. "Wha-?" She murmured through a dry throat.

It looked like she was in some sort of shed, or a hut. She was sitting on a floor level futon, that looked like it was hand-woven out of grass. A corner at the edge of the building had pots, pans and medicinal herbs cluttering a table. She figured it was a hut.

A fire pit sat in the center of the hut. Three futons laid beside Sakura, abandoned. At the edge of her futon, a small blonde cat was sleeping blissfully.

Sakura tried to sit up, but failed miserably. Her stomach felt raw. She tried to sit up again, and this time Sakura let out a gasp. The cat sat up.

"Mew." It meowed, staring at Sakura. Sakura blinked at it, before cooing it over. The cat's tail shot straight up.

"…." Sakura stared at the cat's tails. The cat meowed again.

"What are you? A new breed of cat? " Sakura asked as she stroked the cat's fur. It had several black markings on it.

Suddenly, a woman came inside the hut. She wore a pink and green kimono, with a giant boomerang strapped to her back. Her hair was pulled back, and tied. The cat ran over to her.

"Oh, you're awake." She was the same woman who was in the clearing. She stared at Sakura for another moment, then walked over to the left side of the hut and picked up something… it was Kagome's jacket. The woman pulled the little pink jewel out of the pocket, and walked back over to Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, a little nervous. The woman glanced at Sakura. "I was going to ask you the same question. Why did you have this?" She waved the jewel piece in Sakura's face.

"Um, I don't know. I borrowed the jacket. That was already in the pocket when I got it." Sakura answered. The woman made a face.

"Now, now, Sango. She's wearing the same uniform as Kagome. She probably comes from 'the present' too." A male voice suggested. Sakura didn't catch him, when he mentioned Kagome. A monk walked into the hut.

He was wearing a black and purple robe, and held a golden staff. His hair was in a short ponytail, and his right hand had a cloth and prayer beads wrapping it up. He had been the other person in the clearing.

The woman Sango sighed. "I guess you're right, Miroku. She must be from Kagome's time." Sakura blinked. "Do you mean Kagome Higurashi?" Sakura asked, looking at both of them. The monk, Miroku walked over and knelt beside her. He clasped her hands in his.

"So you know our dear Kagome? Hmm... Are you alright? You must've been very scared when that demon attacked you." He leaned closer. "But don't worry, because I'm here now." Sakura's eye twitched. "However, I won't always be. My right hand has a cursed hole, and it will eventually kill me. To carry on my blood line, would you consider bearing my child?" Miroku asked.

Sakura stared at him. "Um, no…" She said, blinking. Who did he think she was?! Miroku shrugged. "Miroku…" Sango growled.

Miroku jumped. "Sango, I didn't mean," Sango pulled out her giant boomerang and slammed it on the monk's head. Sakura was feeling to awkward to laugh.

"Would anyone mind telling me where I am?" Sakura asked. Miroku was unconscious, so Sango answered. "Well, Kagome says that she comes from the 'modern' era." Sango said.

"So I guess this would be the past, to you." Sango murmured. Sakura frowned. 'The past? How is that possible?'

"Okay… so how far in the past am I exactly?" Sakura asked, feeling confused and alone.

Sango thought this over for a minute. "Kagome says this is about five-hundred years in the past to her." Sakura gasped.

"So you mean I'm in the Feudal Era?!"

* * *

A/N- Again I am so sorry this one was late. I have been really busy the last couple weeks! Thanks for sticking with me!

Review!


	6. I'm Sorry

Wooh! Starting POV's this chapter. I think I'm going to make Sakura have a love interest but I need help on deciding who! Please review and tell me who you think would be a good match for her. Okay, sorry if there are grammar errors and mistakes I promise I'll edit tomorrow. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Disclaimer- For the 6th time, I don't own Inuyasha, all credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

I'm sorry

~Sakura~

"So you mean I'm in the Feudal Era?" I squeaked. Sango nodded.

This could not be happening. One second, I was at Kagome's house and then the next I'm fighting a demon and some chick named Sango tells me I'm in the Feudal Era?

Sango frowned. "I'm sorry, but yes. You might be here a while… well, you were at Kagome's house before you came here, right?" I nodded. "Okay, then Kagome should notice you're missing and come looking for you.

I sighed. "I guess you're right… Well, if I am going to stay here a while, then I figure I should get to know you better. I might as well make the best of this situation, since I'm in it." I said, shrugging.

Sango laughed. "That would probably be a good idea.

I giggled a little and nodded. "Okay, so I know you're Sango and that you like Miroku," Sango's eyes widened and she snorted. "What gave you that idea?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

I merely shook my head. "What is that boomerang you have strapped to your back?" I asked her.

"This? Oh, it's my Hiraikotsu. I use it in combat to kill demons." She said. "It's made from demons bones, and has been used in my village since ancient times."

"Your village? Are we in it now?" I asked. I had long noticed the unfamiliar voices outside.

Sango shook her head. "No, this isn't a demon slayer village." She said. A demon slayer?

"A demon slayer village? Are you a demon slayer? That's pretty cool." I said, grinning. She nodded.

"Thanks. This demon cat," She said, gesturing to the little blonde cat that had been laying at the edge of my futon earlier. "Is Kilala. Kilala is my battle companion. I don't remember a time when she wasn't by my side." Sango murmured affectionately, stroking Kilala's fur.

"Are you an only child?" I asked. Sango grimaced. "Never mind. It wasn't any of my business I'm sorry." I said, assuming her sibling had died. Sango shook her head.

"It's okay. His name is Kohaku. He's almost twelve, and he's my little brother. He's alive, but only because of one of these." She held up the small pink jewel.

I didn't understand. How could a jewel keep a boy alive?

"…Well, what is that?" I asked, staring at the little jewel piece.

"It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon Jewel is a powerful jewel that can increase a demon's power. If in the wrong hands, this jewel could destroy the world." Sango said, watching the jewel piece with an expression I had no name for. Admiration? Hate? Maybe both. I couldn't tell.

"So, it's the only thing your brother alive? That's sad… I'm sorry." I murmured, frowning. Sango nodded. I had a feeling she wasn't telling me everything, but I didn't want to push her.

She nodded, acknowledging my apology. Kilala suddenly growled. "What's wrong, Kilala?" I asked, looking at the demon cat.

Suddenly, we both heard screaming, and lots of it.

"What's going on?!" I asked. Sango stood up. I attempted to, but because of my wound I fell right back down. "Ah…!" I groaned.

Sango pulled off her kimono; Under it was a black and pink uniform that reminded me of a ninja. "Stay here, I'll handle it." She tossed me the jewel fragment and ran outside. Kilala followed her out, growling.

Miroku groaned, and I crawled over to him. I then shook him, trying to wake him up.

He peeked his eyes open. "What's going on?" He asked, obviously hearing the screams.

"I don't know but I think Sango needs your help." Miroku sat up, and held his head for a minute. "At least it's not bleeding." He muttered, before picking up his staff and running out.

I could still hear the sound of people screaming outside, but overall I heard Sango's voice. "Kagura!" Sango shouted.

Who's Kagura? It was quiet for a moment. Then Miroku spoke up. "Why are you here? Kagome is away and she keeps the jewel shards. You know that." The jewel shards? Was he talking about the Shikon Jewel?

This time I heard 'Kagura'. "You mean shard? We both know after the last battle you had with Naraku, the jewel fragments joined together. The girl has it. Where are you hiding her?" The person named Kagura said calmly. She was obviously a woman.

"What girl? Quit talking and let's fight!" Sango yelled. "Hiraikotsu!" 'Is Sango throwing her boomerang? Am I the girl that Kagura is talking about?' I crawled over to the left corner of the hut, and opened a few drawers. The top one had a kimono in it. I hastily pulled the kimono out and put it on. It was about Kagome's size, but was a little big on me.

Next I opened the middle drawer, which had bandages and medicine in it.

I shut that drawer and opened the third one, which had all my weapons in it. I speedily put all the shuriken in their place and slipped the staff into my sleeve.

Just when I finished, I felt the presence of someone behind me.

* * *

I turned around, just in time to dodge a blade on a chain being thrown at me. I yelped as pain rushed through my mid section from the rash movement.

My attacker was wearing a black and yellow uniform, and he looked similar to Sango. He was only a child and looked… almost twelve. "Kohaku…" I whispered. His brown eyes were distant as he raised his blade to strike again.

I grabbed the jewel shard and stood up, trying to ignore my stomach. "Give me the jewel." He said, speaking in monotone.

He threw his weapon, and this time I couldn't dodge. I whipped out my staff and blocked his blade. I then quickly bent down and tangled his chain on my staff, so he couldn't wield the blade.

I failed to notice the other side.

Kohaku shifted the chain in his hands and threw it towards me. Trying to block his attack once more, I dropped the jewel shard and held my staff up, closing my eyes.

I felt the rattle as the chain impacted with my staff, and then I felt cool metal wrapping around my wrists. I opened my eyes, only to find the my hand were chained to my staff and I couldn't do much with them now. Kohaku began to walk towards me, pulling out a sword.

I slammed my foot outwards, expecting a shuriken to go flying out. None did. They were stuck on my kimono!

The pain in my stomach finally caught up to me, and I sunk to the ground in agony. No, I don't want to die this way.

I watched helplessly as Kohaku approached me. I stared at him in the eye. I've always wanted to do that; Stare my killer in the eye... He raised his swor "Kohaku!"

Sango bursted through the doorway.

"Forgive me Kohaku!" Sango yelled. She swung her Hiraikotsu around. "No Sango, don't!" I screamed. Sango released her Hiraikotsu, and as it tore through the hut it made a hole in the roof. A giant cloud of dirt floated in the air.

I couldn't see anything but dirt. I felt something touching me, and the metal unwrapping from my wrists. I tried hold onto the person, but I could only grasp air.

Then I remebered, I had dropped the shard. "Shoot!" I whispered to myself as I began to feel the ground around me. I did not feel a jewel.

The dirt cleared finally, and flying away on a feather was a woman with dark red eyes, a bun in her hair and a red and white kimono. She held a fan. I assumed she was Kagura. Riding with her was Kohaku, who clutched the jewel shard in his hand.

Oh no…. I let them take it.

Sango watched them fly away, scowling and crying at the same time. "Kohaku…" She murmured. Miroku came up behind her.

I looked down. "Miroku, Sango…I'm so sorry." I whispered. They looked at me.

"Why? It's not your fault they attacked." Sango said, looking concerned. Miroku stood behind her, confused.

"I let them take the jewel."

* * *

A/N I am extremely pleased with how this one turned out. Like I said, I want a love interest for Sakura so tell me who you think it should be!

Review! Thanks for reading! (I'll talk about Miroku in the next chapter)


	7. No fair!

Before I start this chapter, I want to thank everyone for reviewing and favoriting my story! I'm getting really excited about it and updates should come more frequently from now on because I don't have a lot left at my school. Let's get started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue me.

No fair

~Sakura~

"I let them take the jewel shard." I whispered, looking down. I didn't know how much trouble I had caused, but I knew I was in trouble.

I could feel Sango and Miroku staring into my face, but I wouldn't meet there eyes.

"Damn Naraku! This isn't good!" Sango cursed. I looked up at her, and she quickly met me eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again. Sango's eyes softened.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"You should not blame yourself. You were injured and could barely fight. We were lucky Kohaku spared your life. Naraku is extremely clever, despite his evil ways. We will find a way to get the jewel shard back. Do not worry, Sakura." Miroku said, walking towards me. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, and I guess sulking won't do anything… um, who's Naraku?" I asked.

Both Sango and Miroku stiffened. "Naraku is the one who's after the Shikon Jewel. He's a half demon, and is pure evil. If he gets a hold of all the Shikon Jewel shards, he will defile and conjoin them all, to make an impure Shikon Jewel." Miroku said. Hate filled his voice.

"Naraku murdered and killed my whole village, and my brother. Now he's manipulating my brother while a defiled Shikon shard." Sango spit. I doubted she meant to say that much, but she was so angry she probably just shouted it out.

"That's sick." I said, my nose wrinkling in disgust. What kind of person would do that just for power? They were making him sound like a super villain.

They had said that Kohaku was being manipulated, so does that mean he didn't want to attack me?

"I'm sorry, Sango. What did this Naraku character do to you, Miroku?" I asked, frowning.

Sango looked at Miroku, suddenly sad. I looked between them, confused.

"Do you remember when I first met you, and I told you my right hand was cursed?" Miroku asked. I nodded

"Naraku cursed my grandfather with a wind tunnel in his hand. My grandfather died because of that wind tunnel. Then my father died. Someday, I too will die from being sucked up to the empty void in my hand." He said, holding back a shudder.

Sango looked down as Miroku told his story. 'She doesn't want him to die.' I realized.

Sango sighed. "I guess we should start cleaning up. Do you know where the medicinal herbs are?" Sango asked me. I nodded, saddened by Miroku's story.

"Okay, then clean your wound while Miroku and I help the villagers." Sango walked out of the hut. Miroku looked at me, and then followed Sango.

I scrambled over to the drawers, which amazingly hadn't been harmed in the battle. I thought over what Miroku and Sango had told me.

It was terrible. How could Naraku do this to them. They said he was a 'half demon'. What is a half demon, anyways?

After I finished applying the medicine, I felt really tired. I crawled over to my futon, trying to ignore the giant hole in the roof with cold radiating from it.

When I woke up, I heard voices arguing outside.

"You guys lost the jewel?" A gruff voice yelled. I recognized it as Inuyasha's voice. Why was Inuyasha here? More importantly, how was Inuyasha here.

"Inuyasha, it was a surprise attack. We couldn't defend it." Miroku said defensively. I imagined Sango nodding.

"That's not the point, stupid!" Inuyasha shouted. I made a face.

"Look it's my fault. I was to weak to defeat Kohaku and I couldn't defend the jewel, so stop yelling." Sango said angrily. She was taking the blame for me. I wouldn't have that.

I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled over to the door. "That's a lie. It's my fault." I said narrowing me eyes.

A voice behind Inuyasha gasped. There, stood Kagome with her yellow backpack and in her school uniform.

"Kagome?"

"Sakura?"

"You lost the jewel? Damn!"

"Happy to see you too, dog boy."

"Keh, how could you lose it, idiot!?"

"Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha thunked to the ground. Again, Sakura would have laughed but this time the atmosphere was too serious.

Inuyasha sat up. "Why did you do that!?"

Kagome straightened. "Because you called her an idiot!"

"Because she lost the jewel!"

"No, Naraku took it! She couldn't do anything if Kohaku was the one that attacked her!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Ignorant jerk! Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

'…So I guess this means they weren't cosplaying.' I thought.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had calmed down, Sango, Miroku and I explained the situation to them. A small fox demon named Shippo, had come inside the hut to listen also. When we were finished, everyone was silent.

"Hey Kagome, if Sakura had our only jewel shard how did you get back here?" Shippo asked.

"I keep an extra on my desk for emergencies." Kagome answered.

Once again, an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well, why don't we just send Sakura back home?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, if we did that than I wouldn't have a way to get home." Kagome said, frowning.

"Oh." Shippo said.

Inuyasha grunted. "Well, I think it's only fair that sense Sakura lost our only jewel shard that we can loose, she should help us get it back." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air.

"What?" I asked, my eyes going wide.

"Hm, I believe you're right Inuyasha. It would be fair." Miroku said, holding his head in his palm.

"No guys, wait a min~"

"Yes, I guess that would be fair, and she did kill that demon so she wouldn't be completely useless." Sango said.

"Guys, would you listen to me for five seco~"

"Well, there's no way we can send her back without trapping me here, so I'll agree with you." Kagome nodded.

"Please, hold on a second!"

"Ya, and she seems nice!" Shippo said, looking determined.

"Wai~"

"Then it's settled. Sakura will help us get back the jewel she lost." Inuyasha said.

"Do I get any say in this?!" I asked, throwing my hands up into the air.

Inuyasha snorted. "No, you're the one who lost the jewel in the first place." He said, rolling his eyes.

I pouted. He was right. I guess I would have to go with them.

"Fine. Then we're waiting till me wound heals though. And we have to fix the village." I said stubbornly. The only one who didn't seem open to this was Inuyasha.

"Fine, but we don't have all day, so hurry up." Inuyasha growled.

I scowled at him, and he scowled back.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Okay, lets get started!" Kagome said. All of them left the hut, dragging Inuyasha out.

I sighed, and doctored my wound again. At this rate, it would be healed in no time.

'Once you're healed, I get to start an adventure where I get to fight demons, monsters, and half demons! Yippee." I thought sarcastically, glaring at the giant cut in my stomach.

Tokyo is seriously, seriously messed up.

A/N I liked how this one turned out too. Kaede wasn't in it, because I didn't feel like adding her. Inuyasha and co. are going to start their journey in the next chapter! I'm really excited! Thanks for all the awesome reviews I'm getting! *i'll edit tomorrow, so if you read it tonight it will probably be crappy*

Review


	8. Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta

Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was kind of sick. I'm excited about this chapter! Let's start!

Inuyasha: Finally! You take forever…

KiraixSuki: Hey! I didn't say you could start doing my intros! Go back to the story! *Inuyasha goes back into the story) …And my intro was only two sentences long this time… That's not forever :(

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta

*two weeks later*

~Sakura~

I awoke to the sun filtering in through the half repaired roof. 'Wow, it's going to be a beautiful day.' I thought, standing up and stretching. I was very satisfied when I felt no pain go through my mid-section.

Thank god Sango knew her medicine.

~Flashback~

I frowned as I tried to wrap the cloth bandages around my wound. The bandages were being plain difficult, and I was getting irritated quickly.

Sango walked in to assist me.

"Need some help?" She asked, holding something in her hand. I nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind. Thanks, Sango." I said, as she knelt down beside me.

"No problem." She examined the cut.

"Hmm, I bet it would heal faster if you used this." She held out her hand. In it, there was a small, little container that had a type of gel inside of it.

"Thanks… what is it?" I asked, taking it out of her hand.

"It's medicine you rub on your cut to help it heal faster and keep it clean. I bet if you started applying it now, it would be healed in a minimum of a week." Sango said.

I smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it." I rubbed the odd smelling medicine on my cut. It burned.

Sango laughed at my expression, and helped me tie the bandages over the cut.

"There you go!" She said, smiling.

~ End Flashback~

I grinned at the memory, and sat down to look at the cut.

I didn't have to cover it with bandages anymore. Once I had started applying the medicine to it, it had healed fairly fast. It was now only a dull pink.

It was going to leave a scar, but it didn't really matter to me. I had lots on little scars from where my shuriken had accidentally nicked me.

I walked over to the drawer at the corner of the room, and pulled out my uniform. Kagome and I had washed it together, which had been fun. We had talked about her and Inuyasha, and the adventures they had taken together.

I put on my uniform, and put all the shuriken in their place. We were heading off today. Inuyasha had been ready to go for quite some time and now I was ready, too.

I stretched one more time, and walked outside. The village had been repaired, thanks to everyone's hard work. It now looked like your average, feudalistic village.

I spotted Miroku talking to a village woman, and decided I better go find someone else to talk to. I didn't want to be there when Sango saw him.

The next person I saw was Kagome. I ran over to her.

"Good morning, Kagome!" I said, grinning at her. She was standing by a shop, getting supplies for our trip.

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura!" She said, returning my smile. "Are you feeling good today?" She asked.

"Yes, thanks to Sango's medicine. The cut healed very quickly." I told her.

"Just in time, too. I think Inuyasha is ready to leave. He's been nagging on for days." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. I nodded.

"I kind of figured. So when are we leaving?" I asked her. I was eager to get on the road. The sooner we left, the sooner I could get back home.

As if on cue, Inuyasha, Sango (who looked angry), Miroku (who had a bump on his head), and Shippo came running towards us. "Are we ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. His ears twitched.

I had asked Shippo why he had ears, and Shippo told me it was because Inuyasha was a half demon, kind of like Naraku, only Inuyasha was good.

Shippo had also told me Inuyasha was a dog demon, and had a powerful sword named Tetsuaiga. I could now see the Tetsuaiga resting on Inuyasha's sash. It just looked like a rusty old thing to me.

Kagome nodded. "Yep, lets go!" She said. "Leaving so soon?" An older, wiser voice asked. I looked behind Inuyasha.

Grandma Kaede pushed her way through Inuyasha and Miroku. I had met Grandma Kaede about a week ago. She was very intelligent.

"Yes. We're sorry, but we need to start looking for Naraku again." Kagome said.

"Hmm… I wish ye all luck, than. Sakura, are ye healed enough to be makin' such a journey?" Grandma Kaede asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"Thank you for your concern, but I agree with Kagome. We need to get moving." I said, bowing my head slightly in respect.

She nodded at me. Inuyasha grunted.

"Keh, don't get killed, you old hag. With all these demon attacks I doubt you'll last much longer." Inuyasha said, sticking his nose in the air. Kaede glared.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Grandma Kaede said dryly. We all started to walk away.

"Take care!" Grandma Kaede called after us.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped, and sniffed. Everyone stopped. We were about five hours away from the village, and Inuyasha had been in a very bad mood.

Inuyasha suddenly started to scowl. "Scrawny wolf." He growled, putting his hand on Tetsuaiga's sheath. Kagome frowned. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Is that a tornado?" I said, squinting in the distance. We were in the middle of a valley, and it looked like a dust storm was coming towards us.

I readied my shuriken, incase it was an enemy.

Sango and Miroku suddenly straightened, and Kagome sighed in annoyance.

As the tornado approached us, it dissipated, revealing a man in a loin cloth, and shoulder pads made of wolf fur. His hair was in a high pony tail, and he had a smug look to him. He looked strong. His odd blue eyes went straight past Inuyasha, to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome." He said. My eyebrows shot up. He sounded extremely arrogant. I hate arrogant people.

"Hi Koga." Kagome said, making a face. She didn't sound very enthusiastic. Koga held her hands.

"How are you? Is the mutt taking care of you?" Koga made sure he emphasized the word mutt.

Inuyasha immediately heated up. "Why you stupid, scrawny wolf! Leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha said angrily. Koga reacted just as quickly.

"Make me, disgusting mutt! Kagome's my woman!" Koga said. I blinked, and looked at Kagome. She obviously didn't think so.

I snorted at Koga. Since Inuyasha kept calling him "scrawny wolf" I assumed Koga was a wolf demon. Both Koga and Inuyasha looked at me.

"Who are you?" Koga asked sneering at me.

"I assume someone so 'high and mighty' wouldn't need to know." I snapped. This guy obviously thought himself big and important. It irked me to no end.

Koga started to scowl at me. "What's with the attitude? I only asked who you were!" Koga said, glaring.

I sighed. He was right, I didn't really have a reason to get mad at him. "I'm Sakura. Sorry, I'm a little irritated today." I said, forcing a smile.

Koga stared at me for a moment. I then became aware of panting. I looked over Koga's shoulder. "Koga! Finally, we caught up with you!" Another wolf demon said. This one had a white Mohawk. The one beside him nodded, still trying to catch his breath. He had white and black hair, with a pelt around his neck. They were both wearing loin cloths, and leather breast plates.

"Finally, you guys caught up." Koga said, putting his hands on his hips. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

"Who's the girl?" The one with the Mohawk asked.

Koga blinked. "Who? Oh, that's Sakura." Koga said, looking at me.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. "I'm Hakkaku!" The one with the Mohawk said. "I'm Ginta!" The one with the with the multi-colored hair said. They both looked like saps, but there legs were strong.

'Probably from running.' I thought.

"We're the brave servants of Koga, the wolf demon tribe leader!" They said in unison. Shippo sighed, and Sango shook her head. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Kagome." Koga said, taking Kagome's hands once more. Kagome laughed.

"Bye Koga! Bye guys!" She waved as Koga disappeared in his little tornado thing, and the two wolf demons followed after him.

"That was weird." I muttered, I didn't even want to comment on Koga's "Kagome's my woman!" saying.

Inuyasha cursed, and started walking again.

"Koga has two jewel shards in his legs, so he can run very fast. That's why you saw that whirlwind of dust." Miroku told me. I nodded.

"So… we are after the jewel shards, right? Why didn't we take his?" I asked anyone who would answer.

"Koga is our friend." Kagome said. "I think he will give them to us, if we ask. But right now, he's not hurting anything so he can keep them." She finished.

"Strange." I said, and followed Inuyasha. Kilala meowed.

'Oh well. Inuyasha may be arrogant, but he's no where near as bad as Koga. Hopefully, we won't be encountering anymore irritating people along the way. Koga is enough for me.' I thought.

To bad I had no idea how arrogant most demons were. I was going to learn the hard way.

* * *

A/N- I wrote that last little bit an intro for the next chapter. I don't think it will be to hard figuring out who Sakura will meet. :]

Review!

Inuyasha: Or I'll get you with Tetsuaiga.

KiraixSuki: Get out of my Author's Note!! D:


	9. I bow to you, Oh, Lord of the Fluff

**I am extremely excited about this chapter. I don't want to spend I long time doing the intro so let's get this started!**

**Inuyasha: Okay, all you humans out there you want to STOP HERE. This is going to be a terrible chapter. Just skip to the next one. *blocks the story with Tetsuaiga***

**KiraixSuki: :( GO AWAY! *Inuyasha blows away back into the story, with Tetsuaiga.* If he does that again, I'm gonna … Hold on let me think of a threat. While I'm thinking, read the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

I bow to you, Oh, Lord of the Fluff.

~Sakura~

I had now been on the road with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala for three weeks and two days, and I was on the verge of insanity.

Miroku was constantly groping Sango. Sango was constantly hitting Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha were always fighting. Shippo was always shaking his head until Kagome mentioned the word "candy" then he would freak out.

Kilala was the only normal one. She meowed, like a normal cat would.

To add to all this chaos, we were attacked by a demon every almost every three days! They would randomly pop out of no where saying "Give us the jewel shard or we'll eat you!" or something like that and try to kill us!

Anyways, after Inuyasha and Kagome's daily argument over when to stop for lunch, we decided to go sit under a tree in a clearing, and eat Kagome's ramen.

I made the fire, while Kagome got the pot ready. Inuyasha left to go find some more wood with Shippo.

"Hey Sango, could you help me with this? This wood isn't lighting, and it's not damp. It's been smoking for about two minutes." I said, glaring at the little stick in my hand.

It was a very dark brown, almost black, and it was extremely smooth.

"Sure!" Sango walked over and examined the piece of wood I held in my hands. She froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down at the wood. I didn't see any bugs or poisonous fungi on it.

Sango ripped the wood from my hand and tossed it. She had a good throwing arm. It went about forty yards before it finally stopped.

"Go wash your hands in that stream over there, hurry!" Sango said, pushing me towards a little stream outside the clearing.

"Okay…" I muttered, and I started jogging over to the stream with Sango.

"Hey Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked, watching us run.

"That wood is known for attracting demons! That's the wood I use to lure demons from huts! When it smokes it sets off a powerful odor that only demons can detect!" Sango shouted, practically jumping into the stream.

She shoved her hands under the water. I was quick to follow her league.

Inuyasha strolled into the clearing. His nose was wrinkled up.

"What's that smell? I could smell it from about a mile away from here." He said. Shippo nodded.

"A mile away?" Sango said, frowning. "That's not good."

I gasped as a black figure suddenly tackled Miroku on the other side of the clearing.

"Miroku!" I shouted, standing up and running towards him. Sango ran in front of me and pulled the Hiraikotsu off her shoulder. Kilala transformed.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted, throwing the Hiraikotsu at Miroku's attacker.

It split the demon in half. Miroku stood up, and dusted himself off. "That was close. We should probably post-pone lunch until we know it's safe." He said.

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsuaiga. "Stupid! If you would've given up on that piece of wood we wouldn't be in the mess." Inuyasha growled.

I immediately got defensive.

"Well excuse me for trying to build a fire to cook the ramen on. I thought since you ate the dang noodles like a pig everyday you would want them!" I shouted back, slinging my staff out and pressing the two icons that would expand it and give it a blade.

Kagome ran over and stood behind Inuyasha. Miroku stood on the other side of Sango with Kilala. Shippo sat on my shoulder, ready to jump off if necessary.

Another demon suddenly ran towards Kagome. Kagome pulled an arrow swiftly from her quiver and shot the demon, blasting it to bits with a bright pink light. Apparently, those were here priestess powers.

"I do not eat ramen like a pig!" Inuyasha shouted back at me.

"Yes you do!" I shouted back as Miroku cut a demon in half with his staff.

"Do not! It's not my fault you can't make something as simple as a fire!" He yelled.

"I've made the fires for us the past three weeks!" I cried, watching a demon advance towards me.

"Not any good ones." Inuyasha said, smirking.

The demon lunged towards me. I threw my staff into the air, and nailed the demon down with two shuriken. I then swiftly caught my staff with my right hand a sliced the demon in half.

"They're good enough to cook the stupid ramen you worship!" I said.

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He looked surprised.

"At least you can fight better then you can make a fire." Inuyasha said shrugging. I gaped at him.

My eye twitched. 'He better stay awake tonight. I'm going to maul him with a stick.'

After it was quiet for a moment, I became aware of a buzzing noise.

"What's that?" I asked, looking around.

"Saimyosho." Inuyasha spit. I looked around in the sky. I spotted three wasp-like creatures staring down at us with bright red eyes. When they caught my eye, they began to fly away into the forest.

"Inuyasha, over there!" I yelled.

He began to run after them with Kagome on his back.

Kilala flew by carrying Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Sango pulled me on. We flew into the forest

"What are Saimyosho?" I asked Miroku as Kilala and Inuyasha maneuvered between the trees.

"Saimyosho are the demon insects Naraku uses to do his spying. If sucked into my wind tunnel, they could kill me." Miroku said, grimacing.

"Hm." I said, staring at Miroku sadly.

Inuyasha suddenly cursed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That damn Ice Prince, that's what!" Inuyasha spit.

"Ice Prince?" I murmured to Miroku.

"Inuyasha's older brother. His name is Sesshomaru. He is the young lord of the Western Lands." Miroku told me quietly.

"So this Sesshomaru character and Inuyasha don't get along?" I said arching one eyebrow. I knew the answer, but it seemed like Inuyasha didn't like anyone outside of our little group.

Miroku grimaced. "Sesshomaru is… a bit on the cold hearted side." He said,

"A bit? That bastard is about as cold as you can get. He hates humans with a passion." Inuyasha scoffed. "Not to mention he's about as arrogant as you can get."

That made me turn up my nose. He wouldn't be the first arrogant demon I've met.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Sango yelled. Kilala jerked to the side, sending my flying. A dust cloud rose. Just before I landed, I saw glimpses of a green whip dancing in between all the dirt.

I managed to find my balance and land on the forest floor.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru caused that…' I thought.

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha cursed again.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha no!" Shippo cried over him. Through the dust, I was able to make out three giant energy blasts heading straight towards me. I pulled out my staff, and thought about trying to block it, but I realized the blasts were to big and they would hit me anyways.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!" I whispered, standing there like a deer caught in headlights. 'I'm not going to make it!'

Just as one of the energy blasts was about to hit me, I was knocked sharply out of the way by a flash of white. The breath rushed out of me as I hit the ground with a thud and rolled into something furry.

"Mew!" Kilala meowed at me. The dust cleared.

I was over by Kilala, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Farther away from us were Inuyasha and Kagome. Standing about eighty yards opposite from Inuyasha and Kagome was a demon I had never seen before.

He had long white hair, and golden eyes like Inuyasha. On his face was a purple crescent shape, and two blue-purple stripes on each of his cheek bones. He was wearing a white Hakama with a long sleeved white kimono top. On his right shoulder was this white fluffy thing…. I didn't even know what it was. He was wearing a yellow sash and had two swords.

I assumed he was Sesshomaru. He looked cold hearted enough.

"Excellent job, half breed. You successfully destroyed the Saimyosho, which were my only lead to Naraku." Sesshomaru said coolly.

In my mind, I scoffed. 'No wonder Inuyasha tried to destroy him! This guy is already getting on my nerves.'

~Sesshomaru~

*earlier that day*

"Mater Jaken, I tagged you. I don't think you're getting the point of the game. When I tag you, you're not supposed to scream and call me names, you try to tag me." Rin explained to Jaken.

Jaken looked to me. "Why do you let her torture me, my lord?" He squawked pathetically.

I ignored him, as I do with most things I consider inferior and tried to relax. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard buzzing. I opened my eyes and looked directly at the Saimyosho, who were flying east. 'Naraku.'

"Look, Master Jaken!" Rin cried, pointing at the vermin.

I ran after them. They would lead me to Naraku.

I had almost caught up to the disgusting creatures when they disappeared in a bog. I wrinkled my nose and flew up, trying to spot them.

They had disappeared in the mist. I would have to fly around the bog to catch them, and that would take some time.

~two minutes later~

I could smell the half breed. He had spotted the Saimyosho and wore after them, too. It was a futile attempt. I would reach them first.

I closed in on the group. Inuyasha's human was riding on his back like Inuyasha was some type of animal. The slayer, the monk and the kitsune were riding on the cat demon, though it didn't matter. They weren't a threat.

A new girl was riding with them. She looked like the priestess, so I ignored her too.

I slashed my poison claw towards Inuyasha. He wouldn't be able to follow the Saimyosho if he had no legs. It would take care of the priestess, too.

"Inuyasha, watch out!" The slayer yelled. I landed in the dust cloud, keeping my eye on the Saimyosho. They had stopped.

~Shippo~

Since I was a full demon, I could see what was going on. When Sesshomaru attacked Inuyasha, he had almost hit Kilala. Kilala had to move away or she would be hit.

Sakura wasn't holding on when she moved, and she fell of Kilala, and landed between Sesshomaru and where the Saimyosho wore flying!

Inuyasha was at the wrong angle, so he could only see Sesshomaru through the dust! He pulled out Tetsuaiga, and got ready to use the Wind Scar!

If he used the Wind Scar, he would hit Sakura!

"Inuyasha, no!" I yelled.

~Sesshomaru~

The foolish girl decided to land in my line of sight to the Saimyosho.

I began to move towards her, intent on knocking her out of the way so that I could see the Saimyosho. It was only natural that Inuyasha had different plans.

"Wind Scar!" The half breed yelled.

That fool, the Saimyosho would get away if he used it. The Wind Scar would mix all the scents together, and then I wouldn't be able to track Naraku's spies. I had to keep my eye on them.

I pushed the girl out of my way and tried to move towards the Saimyosho, but I had to get out of the way because of the Wind Scar.

When the Wind Scar faded, Inuyasha had stupidly hit the Saimyosho.

~Sakura~

*back to present*

"If you wouldn't have come I wouldn't have used the Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled back to Sesshomaru.

"You call thrusting the Tetsuaiga around like a blundering fool the Wind Scar?" Sesshomaru asked in monotone.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued arguing like this, until I grew bored of it.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!" I called. He didn't look at me. Him and Inuyasha continued fighting.

"Sesshomaru!" I called, a little louder.

When he still didn't acknowledge me, I got irritated.

Miroku had said he was the Lord of the western lands, right?

"Hey Lord Fluffy! I'm talking to you!" When he finally looked at me, I continued. Shippo, Kagome and Sango gaped at me.

"If the Saimyosho aren't here any more, what point is there in to hanging around?" I asked like I hadn't just insulted his fluff.

Sesshomaru began to move towards be, and I pressed the butterfly icon on my staff.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! I thought we were fighting! Don't run away, coward!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru ignored him.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way, mortal. You will know me as Lord Sesshomaru." _Lord Sesshomaru _said. I almost laughed.

"Oh, forgive me, Great Lord of the Western lands!" I said about as sarcastically as you can get.

He pulled out his sword to attack.

I took a battle stance and stepped away from Miroku.

Inuyasha jumped in front of me and tried to attack Sesshomaru. He missed, and Sesshomaru got him with claws.

Inuyasha cursed.

"I don't have time for this. Good bye, brother." Sesshomaru said, Exiting the battle site.

"Bye Lord Flu-." Miroku muffled my words with his hand.

When Sesshomaru was gone, Miroku lifted his hand off my mouth.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." I muttered, smiling.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

How could I be considered the crazy one when I was here?

* * *

A/N- The battle scene with all the different demons was dedicated to sangoscourage. :] I'm sorry if Sesshomaru was OOC. He's one of the hardest people to keep in character. Thanks for reading!

Inuyasha: *growls* Why did Sesshomaru get to beat me up?

KiraixSuki: Because you keep showing up in my intros. -_-

Review!


End file.
